The present invention relates to a support assemblage for fluorescent lamps, particularly fluorescent lamps requiring a converter, as for lighting a rail vehicle for example.
Known support assemblages of this type consist of several supporting structures joined together by means of screws and rivets, which require considerable expenditure in the manufacture and assembly of these supporting structures.